spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Spider-Man is a superhero based out of New York City. Despite his shaky public image he is one of the most well known super heroes on Earth and he lives by his Uncle Ben's motto "With great power comes great responsible." History Childhood Peter Parker was the son of Richard and Mary Parker. Richard and Mary were spies working for the United States government. When Peter was just a child Richard and Mary were sent on a mission to Russia and left Peter in the care of Richard's brother, Ben Parker and his wife, May Parker. However, Richard and Mary died in a plane crash. At the age of ten Ben signed Peter up for science camp where he met the head of the camp and genius scientist, Otto Octavius. While at the camp Peter did an experiment where he mixed two different chemicals. The end result had the chemicals blowing up in Peter's face and the other children laughed at him. However, Dr. Octavius walked over to Peter and told him that the children's laughter was meaningless and that science was the important thing and that science would justify his actions. From that moment forward Peter began to think of Otto Octavius as a mentor. However, the biggest influence in Peter's young life was his Uncle Ben. When Ben took Peter fishing for the first time Peter was unable to catch a fish and believed that it was due to his bad luck. However, Ben told Peter that his luck had nothing to do with it and said that he was ready to face any challenge that would be thrown at him in life because he raised him to stand strong in what he believed was right. Great power Peter later grew up and continued to be ostracized from society, due to his geeky look and interest in science. As a senior in high school Peter had a crush on Liz Allen. When Peter asked Liz on a date to attend a science exhibit on a new form of science called Neogenics, Liz made fun of him and said that she would rather go to a party with the school jock, Flash Thompson. As Flash arrived he pushed Peter into a puddle of water and Flash, Liz, and the other students laughed at him. Despite Liz Allen's refusal Peter went to the Neogenics demonstration anyway which was being held at Empire State University. At ESU the Neogenics experiment was being conducted by a scientist named Farley Stillwell who was the pioneer of the science of Neogenics. As Dr. Stillwell activated a device it released a beam of radiation. Unknown to everyone a small spider got into the path of the radiation and itself became radioactive. The spider then crawled onto Peter's hand and bit him. The venom from the spider then caused Peter to feel ill and he ran outside as fast as he could. Peter then began to transform into a spider himself. Peter managed to make his way home and attempted to tell May what happened to him. However, May did not realize that the spider was Peter and washed him down the drain of the kitchen sink. As Peter awoke sometime later he discovered that he was on the bank of a river. As Peter looked down he saw that he was now a giant spider creature which frightened him. It also frightened the crew of a fishing boat that was floating by. The military soon arrived and fired missiles at Peter. However, Peter woke up behind the ESU building and discovered that what he had just experienced was all a hallucination, possibly caused by the spider bite, and that he was still human. Peter's head was throbbing so much that as he walked into the street he did not notice a car driving toward him. Peter jumped to avoid the car and as he did this he stuck to the side of a nearby building. As Peter scaled the wall he also discovered that he had enhanced strength and agility. Peter was then able to deduce that the spider that bit him was radioactive and that when he got bit the spider transferred it's power to him. While the spider bite gave Peter several powers he was unable to naturally create spider webbing. However, when the spider bit Peter it also passed along it's knowledge of what chemicals are used to make webbing. Because of this Peter was able to create a formula that replicated a spiders webbing. Peter also created a device he called web shotters to fire the webbing. Peter decided that his powers could be used for personal gain so he created a costume and started going by the stage name, Spider-Man. As Spider-Man, Peter went on television and performed stunts using his spider powers. However, Peter soon met a talent agent that made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Still using the alias Spider-Man, Peter became a wrestler. Peter fought the wrestler, Crusher Hogan, and was easily able to beat him. The fame eventually went to Peter's head and believed that since he was now a star he only had to look out for himself. One night after Peter was done wrestling he went to his locker. Peter then heard a security guard shouting and as Spider-Man turned around he saw a thief run off with the money that the wrestling arena got that night. As the thief ran past Spider-Man he stood there and let him escape. Peter believed that it was not his job to capture him. Great responsible Later that night Peter returned home and saw two police cars outside his Aunt May's house. As Peter rushed inside he saw May and asked where his Uncle Ben was. Peter was approached by a police officer who told him that his house was broken into and the thief shot and killed Ben Parker when he attempted to stop him. the officer then told Peter that the killer had been chased to an abandoned warehouse and that they were working to capture him. Consumed by rage Peter went to his bedroom and put on his Spider-Man costume and went to the warehouse to capture his uncle's murderer. As Spider-Man arrived at the warehouse he was able to sneak up behind his uncle's killer and grabbed him. As Spider-Man lifted the killer into the air he removed his mask and saw that it was the same thief that he had allowed to escape at the wrestling arena. As Spider-Man turned the thief over to the police he realized that because he had ignored his responsibilities Ben Parker died. At that moment Ben Parker's lesson, with great powers comes great responsibility, sunk in and Peter decided to use his new spider powers to help people as Spider-Man. Personal life As Spider-Man made his presence known in New York City he also attracted the attention of of the local media. However, Spider-Man was a target of J. Jonah Jameson who was the owner of the Daily Bugle. Jameson hated Spider-Man and would use the Daily Bugle to try and discredit him in the publics eye. To support his Aunt May, Peter eventually took a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer and would take pictures of himself as Spider-Man and sell them to J. Jonah Jameson. Peter later started taking classes at Empire State University where he was a science major. He was in the same class as Debra Whitman. He was also classmates with ESU's star football player, Flash Thompson. ESU is also where Peter met Felicia Hardy whom he had a crush on. Crime fighter During Peter's first year as Spider-Man he fought several super villains. One of the first villains that Spider-Man fought was his ESU science teacher, Curt Connors who used the Neogenic Recombinator to try and regrow his missing arm. However, the Recombinator's radiation reacted the the reptile DNA he injected himself with which turned him into a giant lizard. However, Peter did not know this at the time. When the Lizard began to terrorize the city J. Jonah James tasked his reporters and photographers to het a picture of the Lizard. Peter at first did not believe the Lizard existed. However, Peter spotted the Lizard at ESU and saved Debra Whitman from him. The fact that Curt Connors was really the Lizard was unknown to Peter at this time and believed that the Lizard had abducted Dr. Connors. Peter, as Spider-Man, later went to Connors' house and asked Margaret Connors where her husband was. At that moment Spider-Man heard a yell coming from outside. As Spider-Man arrived on the scene he saw that his rival at the Daily Bugle, Eddie Brock was being attacked by the Lizard. As Spider-Man saved Eddie Brock he was attacked by Lizard and almost killed. However, Curt Connors son, Billy Connors came outside and shouted "No daddy, stop!" After hearing this the Lizard ran off. Spider-Man then learned by Margaret that the Lizard was in fact Curt Connors who was transformed into the Lizard by the Neogenic Recombinator. The Lizard then abducted Margaret and took her into the sewer and Spider-Man went after them. As Spider-Man caught up to Lizard he learned that he had kidnapped Margaret so that she could operate the Neogenic Recombinator which Lizard was planning on using to turn all the people in New York City into lizard creatures like him. Spider-Man fought the Lizard and was able to use the Neogenic Recombinator to turn Curt Connors back into a human. Norman Osborn later hired Spencer Smythe to build a robot he called a spider slayer to hunt down Spider-Man. This spider slayer was named the Black Widow and it was able to track Peter to a charity event that was being hosted by Felicia Hardy. Black Widow was able to track Peter to the party but accidentally took Flash Thompson who had dressed as Spider-Man to threaten Peter. Spider-Man managed to track the Black Widow to OsCorp. Spencer Smythe controlled the Black Widow to to attack Spider-Man but during their fight the Black Widow fell into a vat of acid which started a chain reaction and exploded. Several months later Alistair Smythe, under the command of the Kingpin, rebuilt the Black Widow and also created the Tarantula and Scorpion spider slayers. The spider slayers abducted Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson and brought them to Crime Central where Alistair Smythe attached a bomb to their wrist. However, Spider-Man was able to free them from the bomb. Alistair then sent the spider slayers after Eddie Brock, Norman Osborn, and Flash Thompson whom he believed to be responsible for his father's death. However, Spider-Man was able to save all of them and defeat the spider slayers. At first Felicia Hardy was angry at Peter for abandoning her when the Black Widow attacked. However, she gave Peter a second chance and decided to let him take her on a date. As Peter arrived at the Hardy Mansion, Felicia went to her room to grab her coat. However, Felicia was abducted by Doctor Octopus. Peter attempted to save her but failed. Peter then discovered that the man who kidnapped her was his science teacher from childhood, Otto Octavius. J. Jonah Jameson was ordered by Doctor Octopus to deliver the ransom money. However, Spider-Man followed Jameson and attempted to rescue Felicia. However, Spider-Man's rescue attempt failed and Doctor Octopus captured Jameson. Peter then realized that if Spider-Man could not save Felicia and Jameson, Peter could. Peter then talked to the F.B.I. and convinced them to let him deliver the ransom. As Peter arrived at a abandoned rocket assembly plant he was confronted by Doctor Octopus who took the ransom money from him. Doc Ock then showed Peter his cold fusion battery and was very impressed by it. When Peter demanded that Felicia and Jameson be released Doctor Octopus became angered and grabbed Peter with his mechanical arms and threw him out a window. Peter quickly changed into his Spider-Man costume and went back into the warehouse and confronted Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man was able to trap Dock Ock's arms in an electro-magnet but in the process accidentally started a rock which Jameson and Felicia were beneath. Spider-Man freed Doctor Octopus and threatened to destroy his cold fusion battery. As Spider-Man threw the battery he trapped Ock in another magnet and was able to save Jameson and Felicia. Later on Spider-Man was framed by a man named Quentin Beck. Beck was a former special effects expert and was able to simulate Spider-Man's spider powers. Beck then dressed as Spider-Man and robbed the Metropolitan Museum dressed as Spider-Man and framed the wall crawler. When Peter was sent to the museum to take photos a man calling himself Mysterio arrived and said that he would publicly challenge Spider-Man and defeat him. The jackpot Alien costume Mutation Framed Madame Web The disappearance of Mary Jane Watson The "return" of Mary Jane Watson Secret Wars Spider Wars Counter-Earth Powers and equipment Powers as Spider-Man When Peter was bit by the radioactive spider the spider passed on it's abilities to Peter. Peter could then stick to nearly any surface and scale it with ease. Both his strength and agility were also increased to suprhuman levels (though still not as strong as the Hulk or the Thing). Peter also gained a spider sense that would activate a tingling sensation in his brain whenever he was near danger and would alert him to said danger. However, his spider sense would not activate when near Venom because the symbiote was previousley bonded to him. Powers with the symbiote When Spider-Man was joined with the alien symbiote all of his powers were increased. The symbiote could naturally fire webbing and the webbing became stronger. His agility was increased with allowed him to jump furthur than before and the symbiote made him stronger which allowed him to lift a car without straining. The symbiote could also transform into street clothes. Powers as Man-Spider As Man-Spider, Peter possesed all the powers he had as a human. However, in this form he could naturally create webs and could also spit acid. Equipment Since Spider-Man could not create natural webbing he created web shooters which are devices that attached to the wrist. By using his two middle fingers Spider-Man could press the trigger on the web shooters and fire a web line which he would use to swing around the city or trap criminals. Spider-Man would also wear a belt that could hold several web cartridges incase he needed to refill his web shooters. The belts buckle was also a flashlight. Spider-Man also used spider tracers which was a homing device shaped like a spider that Spider-Man used to track his enemies by GPS. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *Iron Man, On the Inside (Mentioned only) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare 'The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series' *Mind Over Anti-Matter 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *Worlds Apart, Part One *Worlds Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Deadly Choices *Steel Cold Heart *Enter the Hunter! *Cry Vulture *Ill-Met By Moonlight *Sustenance *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *Many people believed that Peter Parker was designed to look like Nicholas Hammond who played Spider-Man in the live action series The Amazing Spider-Man which ran on CBS from 1977 to 1979. However, according to John Semper Jr. Peter Parker was not designed to look like Nicholas Hammond. Him looking like Nicholas Hammond was just a coincidence. :*John Semper Jr. was quoted as saying "He was based on detailed instructions given by Stan Lee to producer Bob Richardson, who then drew the design himself. Stan wanted to 'update' the look of Peter Parker. When we first started working on the series, Peter looked like Romita's version of Peter. But, one day, Stan woke up on the wrong side of the bed and decided he wanted a new look, and so this was what was created. Nobody was more surprised by the change than I was. Any resemblance to Nicholas Hammond is purely coincidental." ::*Many people also believed that Peter Parker was designed to look like the Ken doll from the Barbie toy line. However, this is also false. *The original design for Peter Parker looked much closer to how he looks in the comics. However, this design was scrapped in favor for the one that was used in the series. *The effects used for Spider-Man's spider sense is a homage to the Ralph Bakshi-era of the 1960's Spider-Man cartoon. *Spider-Man would later be voiced by Rhino Romano in Spider-Man: Unlimited. *Billy Campbell was considered for the role of Spider-Man before Christopher Daniel Barnes was cast. *In the comics his full name is Peter Benjamin Parker. *IGN ranked this version of Spider-Man as #24 of the top 100 cartoon characters from the 90's. They said "Peter Parker swooped into our homes and hearts when FOX unleashed Spider-Man: The Animated Series, a long-awaited entry into Marvel TV line after the robust success of X-Men. This was the tale fans were clamoring for, revealing the (network executive-altered) origin story of Spider-Man that showcased his exploits in heroics with gorgeous animation for the time. A colorful cast of adventures brought out the best Spider-Man as a wisecracking hero, to boot." Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters